Sub Pop
Sub Pop é un selo discográfico independente de Seattle fundado por Bruce Pavitt e Jonathan Poneman en 1986, famoso por ser o primeiro en asinar contratos con Nirvana, Soundgarden, Mudhoney e moitas outras bandas da escena local. A miudo fálase dela por dar os primeiros pasos para a popularización da música grunge. Historia Sub Pop foi fundada por Bruce Pavitt en Olympia, Washington en 1979 como un fanzine chamado Subterranean Pop. Inspirado polo fanzine Fast Forward, Sub Pop comezou a alternar as súas publicacións con cassettes recopilatorios de bandas estadounidenses (aínda que tamén apareceron varias bandas estranxeiras). Houbo nove publicacións de Sub Pop en total: seis fanzines e tres cassettes (números 5, 7, e 9). Despois do número 9, Sub Pop cambiou a un formato só de cassette, pero o proxecto foi abandonado pola cantidade de traballo que requería para continuar. Continuou como unha columna no xornal de Seattle The Rocket durante anos. En 1986, Pavitt mudouse a Seattle e editou o primeiro LP da Sub Pop, o recopilatorio Sub Pop 100. En 1987, Sub Pop editou o EP Dry as a Bone de Green River, e pouco despois, ese mesmo ano, Pavitt coñeceu a Jonathan Poneman. Kim Thayil de Soundgarden presentoulle a Pavitt a Jonathan Poneman e os dous decidiron formar un selo discográfico en 1986. Despois de que varias bandas da escena local asinasen polo selo, Pavitt e Poneman traballaron para popularizar a música que fixo famoso o seu selo. O seu primeiro paso foi o Sub Pop Singles Club, un servizo de subscripción que permitíu aos seus subscriptores recibir sinxelos de bandas locais mensualmente por correo. Isto permitíulle á Sub Pop converterse nunha compañía forte na escena local, e o seu nome era sinónimo da música da area de Seattle, do mesmo xeito que a Motown Records o era de Detroit. A súa primeira edición do Singles Club foi o sinxelo de Nirvana Love Buzz/Big Cheese, en novembro de 1988. O Singles Club rematou cinco anos despois e relanzouse en 1998 durando ata 2002. Para aumentar a popularidade do grunge, Pavitt e Poneman trouxeron a un xornalista da revista británica Melody Maker para escribir un artigo da escena musical local. Aínda que a Sub Pop foi importante na popularización do grunge, algúns fans criticaron a Pavitt e a Poneman polas súas accións. Eses fans sentían que o seu rol na popularización do grunge estaba motivada máis por avaricia que por amor á música. Despois de que moitas exitosas bandas de grunge deixasen a Sub Pop tras asinar con grandes discográficas formouse unha empresa conxunta coa Warner.. En 1996, Bruce Pavitt deixou o selo debido a que necesitaba máis tempo para a súa familia. Artistas que traballaron coa Sub Pop Os seguintes artistas pertencen ou pertenceron á Sub Pop ou teñen algún material editado a través do selo: * 5ive Style * Afghan Whigs * The Album Leaf * The Beach Boys * Band of Horses * Baptist Generals * Beat Happening * Boyd Rice * The Brunettes * Steven Jesse Bernstein * Blood Circus * Bright Eyes * Cat Butt * The Chemistry Set * Combustible Edison * The Constantines * Cansei de Ser Sexy * Chixdiggit! * Comets on Fire * Damien Jurado * David Cross * Damon & Naomi * Death Cab For Cutie * Dntel * Earth * The Elected * Eric's Trip * The Fluid * Frausdots * Fruit Bats * Gas Huffer * The Go * godheadSilo * Green Magnet School * Green River * The Grifters * Hazel * Hellacopters * Holopaw * Hot Hot Heat * Iron & Wine * Julie Doiron * Kinski * L7 * Les Thugs * Love as Laughter * Low * Lubricated Goat * Eric Matthews * Modest Mouse * Mudhoney * Murder City Devils * Nirvana * Oxford Collapse * Pedro the Lion * Pigeonhed * Pond * The Postal Service * Rapeman * Red House Painters * Red Red Meat * Rein Sanction * The Reverend Horton Heat * Rogue Wave * Saint Etienne * Screaming Trees * Seaweed * Sebadoh * The Shins * Six Finger Satellite * Sleater-Kinney * The Smashing Pumpkins * Sonic Youth * Soul-Junk * Soundgarden * Kelley Stoltz * Sunny Day Real Estate * The Supersuckers * Tad * The Thermals * Rosie Thomas * The Tyde * Ugly Casanova * Ultrababyfat * The Walkabouts * The White Stripes * The Wipers * Wolf Eyes * Wolf Parade * Chad VanGaalen * Vaselines * Velocity Girl * Vue * The Yo-Yos Ligazóns externas * Páxina da Sub Pop Category:Selos